


Вскипает кровь

by Insasha



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Dark Uzumaki Naruto, Gen, Mentioned Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insasha/pseuds/Insasha
Summary: Дарк и научившийся управлять Курамой Наруто. Битва с Гаарой





	Вскипает кровь

Вскипает кровь,  
Исчезают раны.  
Ты так от этих всех драк устал...

Гаара тычет в твои изъяны,  
Стремясь забраться на пьедестал.

Ты усмехаешься.  
Так привычно.  
И появляешься  
За  
Спиной.

Всем _веер*_ нужен.  
Да, он отличный.

_Но  
Вот  
Сразился  
Бы  
Кто  
Со  
Мной?_

**Author's Note:**

> Утиха на японском очень похоже на слово утива, означающее «веер», который и является символом этого клана.


End file.
